talespin_movie_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Xenon / Prototype X-1
"I am Prototype X-1." — Xenon / Prototype X-1 (South Park - Rodel and Clare Chronicles series) Xenon / Prototype X-1 is an original character created by Flip-Reaper-Z on deviantART and Youtube. He was created back in 2011 to represent this fan made character on Social Media, as well as in drawings and illustrations. He appears in various flash animations and videos, most notably "South Park - Rodel and Clare Chronicles" series. In "South Park - Rodel and Clare Chronicles" , Xenon / Prototype X-1 is consider as one of the shows main antagonist. Jon Bayani Alexanderson is considered as a recurring character. While Rodel Madla and Clare Evans are considered as the main protagonists in the series. He is voiced by Flip-Reaper-Z. Bio Prototype-Xenon or Xenon for short; is a bot created by Scott Tenorman. Codename Prototype-X1; Xenon's purpose is he is somewhat program to assassinate his Master's Half Brother; Eric Cartman, for killing his parents and ruining his life. Unlike other Ginger Bots, Xenon is a Specialized Bot. Working undercover as a New Student for South Park Elementary, He will go any lengths for his master to complete his mission. First Robotic Incident Two New Kids going through their First Day of School as unexpected events occurs that will change their lives forever. From the mountains, X-1 appears gazing at South Park Elementary as his Main Objective is to kill off a certain kid. (Eric Cartman) X-1 enters the school playground as he finally found his Target. X-1 shoots his Laser Beam at Cartman but ended up killing Kenny McCormick, Missing him completely and causing a explosion on the wall. X-1 sends his fellow Ginger Bots to fend off against the other kids. As he continues to focus on Cartman, X-1 was knocked out by Clare Evans for almost killing her from the Laser Blast. Awakened from his senses, X-1 surprisingly had its own control (when it was function to focus only on the Main Objective which is to kill off Eric Cartman) to fight against Clare. However, X-1 has been defeated by her and ended up retreating along with the other ginger bots. Towards the end, X-1 has been rebuilt and been reprogrammed to have human emotions by Scott Tenorman, who is the Mastermind behind the events. X-1 still has retain memories of Clare and her friends. As Scott Tenorman's loyal robot, Prototype X-1 is continuing his mission to assassinate his master's target only to be concern by a familiar enemy from the past. Will his human disguise work out? Post Incident Being rebuilt and reprogrammed to have human emotions, X-1 Still feels hostile towards Clare and her friends. X-1 also has to continue his mission to assassinate Eric Cartman. When he arrived at school, X-1 tested out his New ability which is to transform into a Human. Looking on into the playground, X-1 found his target but was sidetrack as familiar faces from his past appears; Especially, Clare Evans. Knowing that X-1 is shocked that his sworn enemy is right next to it's main target, He has a choice to choose to kill his main target (Cartman) or his sworn enemy. (Clare) X-1 ended up killing Kenny again for the second time. As all the kids head back inside the school, X-1 flies into the playground as he gazes at Kenny's body and looks up at the school not knowing what awaits inside. As X-1 enters the school, X-1 notices that there is a school event taking place and tries to find his Main Target. At the same time, X-1 tries to avoid his known enemies; Especially, Clare Evans. He walks through the empty halls trying to avoid any life forms until X-1 hears a huge commotion going on the next hall only to walk into Rodel Madla; One of Clare's friends. Knowing he's friends with his Sworn Enemy, X-1 has no choice but to mustered up his courage and confronts him leading to an unexpected encountered towards one another. Xenon acknowledge and viewed Rodel as one of Clare's friend. Not noticing that Rodel is talking to him, Xenon got scared and was hostile towards him. He was prepare to fight against Rodel until at he was scanned his vital signs, he discovered that Rodel was not worth killing due to seeing him as a weakling and a waste a time. But will use Rodel as an opportunity to help get to his main objective. The two greeted with one another but was short due to the interruption from Garry Sugabo. Garry asked Xenon why he wasn't attending the Talent Show. When Xenon was about to reply, His body malfunction as his circuit notified him that his Battery to his human form is low and will lose his disguise. Xenon had no other option but to flee. While finding a place to hide, Xenon went inside the Girl's Bathroom for him to recharge his Human Form Battery. Thinking he was alone and has lost his form, Xenon was shocked and surprised that one of his sworn enemie's friend; Jophie Nyugen, Discovered his True Identity. Fearing she might tell her friends, Xenon tries to kill her but Jophie ends up maneuvering all of his attacks. At the school hall's, Xenon had trapped Jophie in a closed part of the hall where she reached a dead end. As Xenon plans to eliminate her, Jophie threw the dodgeball at him missing Xenon completely and hitting the switch from the School's Fire Alarm. Thus, alerting all student's and faculty to head out of the school halls. As Xenon knows Jophie was the one who switched the fire alarm and tries to run off, Xenon knocks her out. He tries to kill Jophie but everyone saw what Xenon did. The robot had no choice but to summon his fellow Ginger Bots as a distraction so that Xenon has time to find his Main Target. While hiding, Xenon found his Target as he tries and kills him only to be caught by his sworn enemy, Clare Evans. The two fought which Xenon easily gets defeated by her. He ends up running away from Clare. Xenon notices his Battery to his Human Form is almost finish and is able to use the ability. He finds a way to distract Clare which he successfully did as Xenon finally change to his Human Form. As Xenon looks on, Clare was knocked out by one of the Ginger Bot's Laser Beam as it was a perfect opportunity to finish her off. However, Xenon failed due to Rodel accidently bumping to him causing Xenon to fall on Clare "SAVING" her by one of the ginger bot's laser beam blast. As Xenon get's up, Clare thank him for saving her. This caused Xenon to blushed at her and runs away. Not knowing what happen, Xenon knows it has something to do with his Human Emotions being built within. Suddenly, Xenon is notified by his master; Scott Tenorman, to hear how his mission went. Xenon tells him that he failed his mission causing his master to be upset. However, He has given Xenon another chance that the next time he encounter those kids, He must befriend them even though Xenon disapproves his master's new objective leaving him wonder what will he do next. Personality and Traits In his debut as a Robot, Prototype X-1 has no personality as it was built to program by it's host. (Scott Tenorman) However, Xenon showed little control as it was interested in fighting Clare Evans during her First Day of School. A month after that event, Xenon has been reprogrammed and rebuilt to have human emotions. Thus, the robot can act and feel like an ordinary human. What Xenon experience is curiousity which he wants to know what humans do at their spare time in their daily lives. As Xenon (Human Form) , He still remains curious, but still determined to fulfill his Master's Goal (Mainly Killing off Cartman). Xenon is still hostile towards Clare Evans due to his defeat on their first encounter. Few of Xenon's emotions were hinted and revealed throughout the duration of Episode 2 that he might have feelings for Clare as he cannot stop thinking about her. Xenon tries anything to avoid confronting her. He ended up blushing at Clare for saving her life. Like the Ginger Bots, As Prototype X-1; He was given a laser beam that shoots right out of it's eyes. He has somewhat incredible speed and has a built in Data for all Knowledge of all things. X-1's most notable skill is transforming into a human. As Xenon, He still retains all of it's skills as he does being a robot in human form. Relationships Thomas Overseer Clare Evans From the beginning, The two fought during the brawl of South Park Elementary. Xenon is EXTREMELY HOSTILE towards her as he tries ways to avoid confronting her so he can accomplish his master's goal. In Episode 1, For some odd reason, X-1 surprisingly had its own control (when it was function to focus only on the Main Objective which is to kill off Eric Cartman) to fight against Clare. However, X-1 has been defeated by her and ended up retreating along with the other ginger bots. Towards the end, X-1 has been rebuilt and been reprogrammed to have human emotions by Scott Tenorman. X-1 still has retain memories of Clare and her friends. In Episode 2, X-1 was rebuilt and reprogrammed to have human emotions, He still feels hostile towards her and will find ways to avoid her. Xenon ends up failing and was caught fighting against her the second time. Luckily, Xenon's battery for his human form saved him from getting his ass kicked by her. As Xenon looks on, Clare was knocked out by one of the Ginger Bot's Laser Beam as it was a perfect opportunity to finish her off. However, Xenon failed due to Rodel accidently bumping to him causing Xenon to fall on Clare "SAVING" her by one of the ginger bot's laser beam blast. As Xenon get's up, Clare thank him for saving her. This caused Xenon to blushed at her and runs away. Not knowing what happen, Xenon knows it has something to do with his Human Emotions being built within. Ever since that event, Xenon might has feelings for her since both are consider sworn enemies. '--UNDER CONSTRUCTION--' Rodel Madla From the beginning, The two has not interact until Episode 2 where Xenon found him doing his Hall Monitor Duties. Both have introduce to each other, but even though Xenon is aware that hes friends with Clare. Xenon discovered that it was not worth killing him due to seeing him as a weakling and a waste a time. But will use Rodel as an opportunity to help get to his main objective. In Episode 1, Even though the two has not interacted. They are both aware of each other's presence. In Episode 2, In his human form, X-1 notices him and tries to run off. Due to his main objective, X-1 has no choice but to mustered up his courage and confronts him leading to an unexpected encountered towards one another. At first, Xenon acknowledge and viewed him as one of Clare's friend. Xenon was hostile at him at first but as he was scanning his vital signs, he discovered that it was not worth killing him due to seeing him as a weakling and a waste a time. But will use Rodel as an opportunity to help get to his main objective. The two greeted with one another but was short due to the interruption from Garry Sugabo. Later as Xenon tries to kill Clare, He was pushed from behind by Rodel as Xenon fell on top of Clare "SAVING" her from danger from him and his fellow Ginger Bot who tries to kill her. '--UNDER CONSTRUCTION--' Kenny Mccormick Xenon does not know him but he keeps accidently killing Kenny McCormick throughout Episode 1 and 2. In Episode 1, Xenon tries to kill off Cartman only to Kill him for being in the way. In Episode 2, Xenon tries to kill off Cartman again only to kill him the second time. '--UNDER CONSTRUCTION--' Eric Cartman Xenon / Prototype X-1 is sent by his master; Scott Tenorman, to assassinate Eric Cartman. Both are aware of each other's presence. In Episode 1, Xenon finds him and tries to kill him but only to kill Kenny McCormick again. He then attempts for a second time but was stopped by Clare Evans. Afterwards, Xenon failed his mission. In Episode 2, Xenon tries to kill him when he tries to blast him off the playground only to kill Kenny again. During the event's of his invasion, Xenon has found him along with his friends as he is determined to kill him only to be stopped by yet again, Clare Evans. And another failed mission. '--UNDER CONSTRUCTION--' Scott Tenorman He is the creator of Prototype X-1 and all Ginger Bots he has worked on. Scott Tenorman created X-1 only to assassinate his half brother; Eric Cartman, for ruining his life. In Episode 1, Somewhere unknown, He reprogrammed and rebuilt Prototype X-1 to have Human emotions and other robot abilities. He was seen at the end where he tells Prototype X-1 to not only kill his half brother but for all who interferes with their plans. In Episode 2, He was seen in a flashblack at Episode 1 before Prototype X-1 starts off his mission. Towards the end, Xenon is notified by him to hear how his mission went. Xenon tells his master that he failed his mission. However, He has given Xenon another chance that the next time he encounter those kids. He must befriend them even though Xenon disapproves his master's new objective. '--UNDER CONSTRUCTION--' South Park - Rodel and Clare Chronicles Trivia Category:Males Category:Robotic Beings Category:South Park OCs Category:American Born Kids